No te dejaré ir
by Rose Cf
Summary: Shinobu Takatsuki sufre un terrible accidente que lo dejará muy cerca de la muerte, ¿Cómo afectará su relación con Miyagi? Drama.
1. Prólogo

Buenas a todos, cada vez que me prometo en no hacer una historia, sale algo y me pongo a escribir, esta historia tiene MUCHO drama (no saben la cantidad de canciones lloronas que tuve que escuchar mientras escribía) así que bueno, ya los que me conocen, les mando un fuerte abrazo y a los que esta es la primera historia que leen, les recomiendo "No me dejes solo" y "Mi Pequeño Terrorista", les informo que son 10 capítulos (sin incluir al prólogo), ahora si, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Prólogo  
**

 **Narrado por Miyagi**

Querido diario, jamás pensé que mi vida cambiaría tan rápido y que estuviera a punto de perder a la persona que más amo, mejor dicho, por unos momentos, pensé que la había perdido para siempre, ya había superado la muerte de mi sensei, no creí que podría superar la muerte de otra persona, no, definitivamente no podía, el ver a mi pequeño terrorista de 23 años, en una camilla con un montón de aparatos para mantenerlo con vida, fue lo más doloroso que he visto en mis 40 años de vida, y he visto cosas dolorosas, y si esto es lo más doloroso es porque de verdad es algo bien horrible, desde que recibí esa llamada de parte de mi ex esposa/cuñada, me arrepentí todo lo que no le había dicho, no le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba, ni se lo había demostrado, quería golpear mi cabeza contra algo por la rabia, por mi culpa el andaba así, no lo podía perder, él se quedaría conmigo para el resto de su vida, EL NO VA A MORIR.

.

.

.

.

Lo siento, diario, me descontrolé por un momento, comencé a llorar al recordar lo que había pasado, creo que no puedo seguir escribiendo, voy a seguir esperando a que Shinobu despierte, estoy en el hospital a su lado, quizás, en otro momento pueda contar bien lo que pasó, nos vemos.

* * *

Se que fue muy corto, pero ya los demás capítulos serán más largos, si quieren, pueden darle seguir la historia (follow story) ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 1

Buenas, les agradezco sus comentarios, y espero que les guste el primer capítulo de la historia.

* * *

 ***Capitulo 1***

Miyagi y Shinobu estaban en su cama besándose cuando el mayor rompe el beso.

-Mh... Tengo que ir a trabajar y tú tienes que ir a estudiar.-Le dice Miyagi a Shinobu sin apartar mucho su rostro del otro.

-Puedo llegar tarde, la primera clase no es importante.-Le dice Shinobu para volver a besarlo, el mayor corresponde gustoso pero luego se aparta y se comienza a levantar notándose que estaba completamente desnudo.

-Para ti no es importante pero para mí sí, recuerda que yo soy el profesor y debo ser el primero en llegar.-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño, abre la puerta y mira a su joven amante que seguía acostado en la cama, Shinobu había crecido y madurado bastante estos últimos años.

-¿No me acompañarás?-Shinobu se sonroja, asiente y se levanta, también estaba completamente desnudo.

Ambos toman una ducha, se visten y van a la universidad para cada uno tomar su clase, el día parecía ir de lo más normal y aburrido del mundo, pero de un momento a otro cambiaría de una manera muy fuerte e inesperada para ambos.

Shinobu termina su última clase y va al salón que compartía su pareja con el profesor Hiroki Kamijou, ambos estaban corrigiendo unos exámenes cuando el menor abre la puerta.

-Buenas profesor Kamijou, Miyagi.- Se acerca a este último mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Ya terminé la última clase, me voy a casa.-

-De acuerdo.-Dice Miyagi sin mirarlo por andar tan concentrado en los exámenes.

Shinobu suspira, le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra un "Te amo" en su oído.

-Sí, de acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato.-

Shinobu se despide de Hiroki y se va caminando lentamente.

*4 horas después*

Miyagi seguía concentrado en sus exámenes, cuando escucha a su celular sonar, no le hace caso pero como el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, suspira y contesta sin ver quien era.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿You?-Pregunta una voz femenina.

-¿Risako?-Pregunta extrañándose, no era muy casual que su ex esposa/cuñada lo llamara a esa hora del día.

-¿Dónde estás?-Pregunta Risako, su voz se escuchaba algo alterada.

-En la universidad terminando de corregir unos exámenes, ¿por qué?-

-Necesito que vengas lo más rápido que puedas al hospital del centro.-

Miyagi se comienza a levantar, el que le pidiera eso no debía ser algo bueno.

-¿Por qué?-

-Shinobu el... Sufrió un accidente, iba caminando por la calle cuando un conductor lo atropelló y se dio la fuga, anda muy grave You.-Dijo Risako comenzando a llorar.

A Miyagi se le aguaron los ojos, cuelga y se va corriendo dejando todas sus cosas allí, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no, no su amado terrorista, no quería creer lo que había ocurrido, pero tenía que llegar rápido al hospital, no podía quitarse de la cabeza una horrible imagen del menor lleno de sangre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2

Buenas, les agradezco sus comentarios, y espero que les guste este capítulo (que es uno de mis favoritos).

* * *

 ***Capitulo 2***

Miyagi llega, y ve a Risako en la sala de espera junto a sus padres, Risako andaba caminando de un lado hacia otro y Miyagi le agarra sus hombros deteniéndola.

-¡Risako! ¿Dónde está Shinobu?-Le pregunta notándose alterado.

-El...no lo sé, no nos quieren dejar pasar, tampoco nos quieren decir nada...-Y antes de que Risako pudiera continuar, Miyagi salió corriendo preguntando a cualquier enfermera que conseguía sobre el paradero del menor, una le dijo dónde estaba y Miyagi fue hasta allí, al llegar, vio algo que jamás en su vida creía que vería.

-Shinobu...-Dice susurrando al ver como un doctor y varias enfermeras trataban de re animarlo golpeando su pecho.

El doctor se da cuenta de la presencia del profesor y mira a una enfermera.

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí!-Grita sin dejar de golpearle el pecho a Shinobu.

La enfermera se acerca y Miyagi se mueve para que no lo agarrara.

-Señor, necesito que me acompañe un momento...-

-¡No! ¡No me iré hasta ver que harán con Shinobu!-Grita con fuerzas, sin darse cuenta, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Se acerca a donde estaba su pecho terrorista y le agarra su rostro que estaba lleno de sangre y con rasguños.

-¡Ni pensarás que me dejarás niño! ¡No te morirás, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente!-Grita con todas sus fuerzas, varias enfermeras lo agarran y lo apartan, mientras el mayor se removía, escucha los latidos del menor a través de la máquina que tenía conectado.

El doctor suspira y mira a una de las enfermeras.-Hay que examinarlo para descartar de que no se haya roto ningún hueso, señor, debemos pedirle que vaya a la zona de espera.-Le dijo lo último a Miyagi.

Éste se suelta y camina hacia la zona de espera, donde tanto la madre como Risako, se acercan totalmente preocupadas.

-¿Y...? ¿Pudiste saber de Shinobu?-Le pregunta Risako

Miyagi se despeina su cabello, ¿cómo les diría que Shinobu estuvo a punto de morir?

-Le harán unos exámenes para determinar que no tenga un hueso roto...-Dice susurrando, ahora tocaba esperar a que el doctor saliera con buenas noticias.

*10 horas después*

Eran las 12 de la noche, Miyagi, Risako y su madre estaban en la zona de espera esperando alguna noticia de Shinobu, no aguantaban el sueño, pero no pensaban en irse hasta saber alguna noticia del menor.

-¿Familiares de Shinobu Takatsuki?-Pregunta un doctor saliendo con unas hojas en sus manos.

Miyagi, Risako y su madre se levantan y se acercan con rapidez al doctor.

-¿Cómo está?-Pregunta la madre de Risako totalmente preocupada.

-Lo pudimos estabilizar, que es lo importante, las heridas fueron muy fuertes, tuvo suerte de sobrevivir, tiene algunas heridas en sus brazos y cara pero el peor daño está en sus piernas.- El doctor suspira, ahora tocaba dar la mala noticia.- Es muy posible que no pueda caminar, y, por suerte no es permanente pero poco a poco podrá ir caminando de nuevo.-

Miyagi, Risako y su madre se quedaron callados por unos segundos, no podían creer lo que acababa de decirles el doctor.

-¿Podemos verlo?-Pregunta Miyagi.

-Aún está inconsciente, pero si quieren pueden verlo, está en la habitación 248 en el segundo piso, pero solamente puede verlo una persona.-

-Yo iré.-Dice Miyagi rápidamente.

-Disculpe, ¿y usted es...?-Comenzó a preguntar el doctor, no le había visto ningún parentesco con Shinobu por lo que suponía que no eran familiares.

-Soy su novio.-Risako y su madre se habían enterado de su relación hace unos años y la habían aceptado, después de todo, lo que les importaba era la felicidad de Shinobu.

El doctor lo mira y luego vuelve a mirar a sus hojas.-De acuerdo, puede pasar.-Y sin decir más, Miyagi fue caminando hacia la dirección que le habían dado, vería a su pareja, y no sabía si eso lo alegraba o lo preocupaba.

* * *

Y ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 3

Buenas, les agradezco por haber leído, y espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capitulo 3***

Miyagi llega a la habitación y ve a Shinobu conectado a varias máquinas, su corazón casi se sale al verlo, jamás creyó que lo vería así.

-Dios...-Murmura para sí, camina hacia la cama del menor y le agarra su mano.-Lo siento tanto Shinobu.- Comienza a llorar y le besa su mano repetidas veces, odiaba verlo así, y se sentía muy culpable por haber dejado que se fuera sólo.

-Si sólo yo te hubiera acompañado, esto no te hubiera pasado, perdóname Shinobu.-Dice mientras lloraba, no le importaba si aparecía alguien y lo veía así, lo único que le importaba era su Shinobu.

*1 hora después*

Era la 1 am, a Miyagi le habían traído una cama para que pudiera quedarse a dormir en caso de que el menor despertara y no se sintiera sólo, este sacó un pequeño cuaderno que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón junto con un bolígrafo y se puso a escribir, pero no pudo continuar porque le dolía el verlo así, no iba a dormir, ¿y si su terrorista despertaba y él estaba durmiendo? No podía permitirse eso.

*15 horas después*

Eran las 4 de la tarde, Miyagi no había ido a la universidad y había hablado con su jefe que le dijo que podía faltar los días que quisiera, Miyagi no había dormido mucho, si acaso, había dormido un par de horas, este se había sentado en la cama y le había agarrado la mano a Shinobu esperando que despertara pronto, odiaba verlo inconsciente, sí que odiaba verlo así.

-Mh...-Dice Shinobu apretando la mano del mayor que de una vez lo mira.

A Shinobu le dolía fuertemente la cabeza y todo su cuerpo, ¿que acababa de pasar?

A los segundos abre sus ojos y comienza a ver cada cosa que había en la habitación detalladamente hasta notar la presencia del mayor.

-¿Miyagi? ¿Qué pasó?-Le pregunta susurrando, ahora se acababa de dar cuenta que también le dolía un poco la garganta.

-Que horrible susto me acabas de dar pequeño, casi me matas.-Dice Miyagi riendo, Shinobu pudo notar como unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ¿acaso su pareja estaba llorando?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunta y siente dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero sobre todo en sus piernas.

-Ah…me duelen.-Dijo para colocarse una mano sobre una de estas, pero se extraña al no sentirlas cuando la toca.

-¿Miyagi? No puedo sentir mis piernas.-Miyagi se levanta y lo mira asustado.-No puedo sentir mis piernas.-Repitió Shinobu sin poder creerse lo que sentía.

-Shinobu…tuviste un grave accidente, cuando ibas cruzando la calle un idiota te atropelló y se dio la fuma.-Miyagi sentía mucha rabia, tenía que encontrar a ese imbécil que había lastimado a su terrorista. Apretó sus puños y miró el rostro de Shinobu

-Estuviste durmiendo por casi un día entero, tuviste suerte de estar vivo…-

Shinobu no podía recordar lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era que había salido de la universidad donde trabajaba el mayor y ya, todo en blanco.

-El doctor dijo que era posible que no pudieras caminar por un tiempo.-Continúo hablando Miyagi.

-¿Soy invalido?-Le pregunta Shinobu con lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía ser invalido, no podía quedar en silla de ruedas, se repetía en su mente un "no" sin poder creerlo.

-Por un tiempo lo serás, si.-Le agarra la mano con la que se agarraba su pierna y entrelaza sus dedos.

-A mí lo que me importa es que sigas vivo.- ¿Acaso su pareja estaba actuando extraño? Shinobu suelta su mano y cierra sus ojos.

-Por favor, no, me toques.-Miyagi se extrañó, al menor le encantaba que el mayor lo tocara, no era muy común en el que rechazara una muestra de afecto de parte de Miyagi.

-No quiero que me toques, no sirvo.-Dice Shinobu aguantando las ganas de llorar, no podía llorar delante de Miyagi, no se podía permitir eso.

Miyagi le vuelve a agarrar su mano y entrelaza sus dedos.-Jamás me repitas que no sirves, ¡Jamás! ¿Está claro?-Le pregunta Miyagi frunciendo el ceño.

Una enfermera entra interrumpiendo la conversación y abre un poco más sus ojos asombrada porque Shinobu hubiera despertado.

-Iré a avisarle al doctor que despertó.-Dijo para salir corriendo, Shinobu trata de mover sus piernas pero nada, no las sentía, luego de ese dolor que sintió al despertar, no las había vuelto a sentir.

-Me quiero bajar, no quiero quedarme aquí, odio los hospitales.-Miyagi lo abraza colocando la cabeza del menor sobre su pecho y cierra sus ojos.

-Ni pienses que te dejaré cometer alguna locura.-Dijo susurrando.

Shinobu comienza a quedarse quieto al escuchar los latidos del corazón de su pareja y cierra sus ojos, en cierta forma, eso lo tranquilizaba, todo lo que estaba referido a Miyagi lo hacía.

* * *

Ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 4

Les agradezco por haber leído, y, sin agregar más, espero que les guste el capítulo.  
PD: Me basé en una escena de una película que no diré cual es para no hacer spoiler :I

* * *

 ***Capítulo 4***

A los minutos, el doctor aparece y Miyagi y Shinobu rompen el abrazo, Miyagi se levanta y se aparta dejando que el doctor lo examinara.

Éste le pone una luz para que la siga, cosa que hace Shinobu pero se recuerda de la luz que vio segundos antes de que lo atropellara, emite un gemido de dolor, cierra sus ojos y desvía su mirada.

Miyagi se acerca a Shinobu y lo abraza con fuerza.- ¡Es suficiente!-Le grita al doctor.

-Volveré en una hora para hacerle más exámenes, ¿Cómo sientes tus piernas?-Le pregunta tocando una suavemente.

-No las siento…-Dice susurrando teniendo su cara sobre el pecho de Miyagi.

-¿Cómo?-Le pregunta el doctor, no creyó haber escuchado bien.

-Que no las siento.-Dice un poco más alto sin separar la cara del pecho de su pareja.

El doctor anota en una hoja y luego abre la puerta.-De acuerdo, vendré en una hora para ver que tratamiento te pondré para que te vayas a casa lo más rápido posible.-Y sin decir más, el doctor se va dejándolos nuevamente solos.

*2 horas después*

El doctor había vuelto y le había hecho los exámenes que faltaban a Shinobu, también habían aparecido los padres de Shinobu y Risako, el doctor, al ver lo desesperado que estaba Shinobu por irse del hospital, le recetó unas medicinas y le dijo que comenzara a tratar de caminar poco a poco, que sería difícil pero no imposible; Miyagi y Shinobu habían llegado a su apartamento y Miyagi empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentado Shinobu.

-¿Puedo cocinar?-Le pregunta luego de que Miyagi lo dejara en la sala.

-¿En serio me preguntas eso? A partir de ahora cocinaré sólo yo.-Shinobu suspira y baja su mirada, sentía tanta impotencia en ese momento.

-Y pensar que yo al llegar te iba a hacer una rica comida con repollo y calabazas.-Últimamente al menor se le había ocurrido mezclar ambas cosas y según él, salía exquisitas sus comidas.

-Pues, te tendrás que acostumbrar a que yo cocine mientras te recuperas.-Dijo Miyagi mientras comenzaba a cocinar, debía preparar la cena para el menor, pero éste comienza a moverse empujando las ruedas de su silla.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-Pregunta Miyagi levantando una ceja sin dejar de preparar la comida.

-Eso no te incumbe, anciano.-Dice Shinobu para inflar sus mejillas y detenerse.

-Ayúdame a ir al baño...-Dice susurrando.

-¿Que dijiste?-Pregunta Miyagi mientras seguía cocinando.

-Que me ayudes ir al baño, idiota.- Dice frunciendo el ceño, odiaba estar en una silla de ruedas.

Miyagi se lava las manos y se acerca a Shinobu.- Oh, vas a depender mucho de mí, pequeño.- Dice riendo, no es como sino le gustara la idea de que el menor dependiera suyo, ya lo había cuidado varias veces, ahora le tocaba al mayor cuidarlo.

-No digas tonterías.-Dice el menor entre dientes mientras sentía como sus mejillas se ponían calientes.

Miyagi lo lleva al baño, lo ayuda, lo acomoda en la silla de ruedas y lo mira ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-¿Mh? ¿Por qué me miras así?-Le pregunta Shinobu.

-Es hora de que te tomes un baño.-Dijo Miyagi cruzando sus brazos.

Shinobu se sonroja y se comienza a quitar su ropa, no le avergonzaba que lo viera desnudo, ya lo había visto desnudo un millón de veces, pero si le avergonzaba que lo tuviera que ayudar a bañar.

Miyagi abre la llave de la bañera, y lo carga para meterlo allí.

-¿No te bañarás conmigo?-Le pregunta Shinobu sonrojándose.

Miyagi niega y agarra el jabón para pasarlo por el pecho del menor.

-Yo pensaba que a ti te encantaba bañarte conmigo.-Dice Shinobu entre dientes.

-Si me gusta, pero no te quiero lastimar más de lo que ya estás lastimado.-Dijo Miyagi mientras pasaba el jabón por los brazos del menor.

-Yo estoy bien.- Dice Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

Estuviste muy cerca de morir hace menos de 2 días, yo lo vi, Shinobu, vi como trataban de reanimarte, obviamente no estás bien.- Dijo para dejar de lavarlo y mirarlo a la cara, el recordar esos horribles momentos le hacía sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y ganas de llorar.

Shinobu suspira y baja su mirada.-Jamás... Habíamos hablado de lo que pasó...-Dice susurrando.

-Todo fue mi culpa, si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en mi trabajo cuando tu viniste quizás te hubiera acompañado.- Miyagi se coloca una mano sobre su rostro y sentía como alguna lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía permitirse que el menor lo viera llorar.

-Miyagi...-Dice Shinobu al escucharlo llorar, era la primera vez que veía a su novio llorar de esa manera.

-Ni cuando murió mi sensei, me asusté tanto como contigo, niño.-Dice Miyagi sin quitar su mano de su cara, Shinobu le quita su mano y le comienza a acariciar lentamente su mejilla.

-No llores Miyagi, estoy vivo, ¿no?-

Miyagi asiente y Shinobu cierra sus ojos esperando que lo besara, Miyagi le acaricia su cabello y le da un leve beso como si besara algo muy delicado, Shinobu comienza a abrir su boca ansioso por sentir la lengua del mayor, pero este rompe el beso y lo mira.

-No pienso continuar después de allí.-Shinobu frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, cuando Miyagi mira el miembro del menor, se queda pensando, si lo lavaba el mismo es posible que lo excitaría.

-Esto te lo lavarás tú, te excitas muy rápido y no quiero que eso pase.-

Shinobu suspira y se lava su miembro, Miyagi le lava el cabello y luego se levanta.-Voy a dejarte unos minutos para que te relajes, ya regreso.-

Shinobu asiente y cierra sus ojos pensando en algo que había pasado hace muy poco.

 ***Flashback*  
Miyagi andaba sentado en la bañera y tenía a Shinobu sentado sobre su miembro.**

 **-¡Mh! La tienes muy…adentro.-Dice Shinobu entre gemidos.**

 **Miyagi lo masturba para que se callara y Shinobu se arquea**

 **-Sh…no hagas ruido, pequeño.-**

 **-Es que… ¡me voy a…!-**

-¿Shinobu?- Preguntó Miyagi provocando que Shinobu abriera sus ojos, había visto a Miyagi sonrojado y no sabía por qué, pero su atención pasó a su miembro que ahora estaba algo erecto.

Shinobu se sonroja y baja su mirada.

-Idiota, es tu culpa por excitarme…-

Miyagi se despeina su cabello, lo carga, lo pone en la silla de ruedas, lo seca y luego se arrodilla.- Solo esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?-Pregunta antes de agarrar su miembro, Shinobu asiente y luego gime cuando el mayor comienza a chupar su miembro, Shinobu sabía que no sería la última vez que le pediría algo así.

* * *

Ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 5

Como yo ya no sé qué más decir, espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 5***

*Unas horas después*

Era la hora de dormir, por lo cual Miyagi le puso el pijama a Shinobu y lo acostó en su cama, Miyagi se comienza a quitar su ropa y Shinobu lo mira.

-¿Miyagi?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto?-

Miyagi lo mira levantando una ceja.- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?-Miyagi se había molestado un poco, ¿en serio le preguntaba algo tan fuerte como eso?-

-Vamos, respóndemelo…-Dijo actuando como un niño, eso le recordó a Miyagi cuando Shinobu le insistía que se hiciera cargo de él porque era obra del "destino".

-No lo haré, no quiero ni pensarlo, vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir con tu padre para que te retire de las clases por unos meses.-Le dijo Miyagi mientras se quitaba su pantalón y se ponía su pijama, Shinobu suspira y cierra sus ojos.

-¿Puedo dormir abrazado a ti?-

Miyagi lo duda por unos segundos y luego se acuesta en la cama.-De acuerdo...-

Shinobu se sonroja y acuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor cerrando sus ojos, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Miyagi le acaricia su cabello y se queda profundamente dormido.

 **-Shinobu...-Dice susurrando al ver como un doctor y varias enfermeras trataban de re animarlo golpeando su pecho.**

 **El doctor se da cuenta de la presencia del profesor y mira a una enfermera.**

 **-¡Sáquelo de aquí!-Grita sin dejar de golpearle el pecho a Shinobu.**

 **La enfermera se acerca y Miyagi se mueve para que no la agarrara.**

 **-Señor, necesito que me acompañe un momento...-**

 **-¡No! ¡No me iré hasta ver que harán con Shinobu!-Grita con fuerzas, sin darse cuenta, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.**

 **Se acerca a donde estaba su pecho terrorista y le agarra su rostro que estaba lleno de sangre y con rasguños.**

 **-¡Ni pensarás que me dejarás niño! ¡No te morirás, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente!-Grita con todas sus fuerzas, varias enfermeras lo agarran y lo tratan de apartar, el doctor mira su reloj rindiéndose ya de reanimar a Shinobu.**

 **-Hora de muerte, 2 y 10 pm.-**

 **-No…-A Miyagi lo sueltan y éste se tira en el piso llorando, tanto el doctor como las enfermeras deciden darle privacidad por unos momentos y salen, Miyagi vuelve a agarrarle su rostro y le acaricia lentamente su cabello.**

 **-Debí haber sido yo, ¡abre tus ojos Shinobu! Abre tus ojos…-Decía Miyagi mientras lloraba, no podía perder a la persona que más amaba, no la podía perder y eso era lo que se repetía en su mente, quería escuchar en la máquina que tenía conectado los latidos de su corazón pero nada, solo silencio había, un gran y profundo silencio.**

-¡Shinobu!-Gritó despertándose Miyagi, Shinobu se despierta y se sienta sobándose su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa anciano? ¿Por qué me despiertas a estas horas de la noche?-Le pregunta Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

Miyagi no dice nada y lo abraza, Shinobu se iba a quejar pero Miyagi le da un beso apasionado provocando que el menor abriera sus ojos de golpe.

A los segundos, Miyagi rompe el beso y le muerde levemente su oreja.

-Mh… ¿Qué te pasa Miyagi?-Pregunta totalmente sonrojado Shinobu.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Shinobu.-Le dice susurrando en su oído.

-¿Pero no que estaba invalido y no podríamos hacer cosas así?-

-Jamás dije eso.-Dijo Miyagi para besarle el cuello y luego pasar lentamente su lengua por allí.

Shinobu se estremece y jadea, eso excitaba cada vez más al mayor,

-Va a, ser, muy, difícil, ¿sabes?-Pregunta Shinobu entre gemidos.

-No me importa.-Dijo Miyagi para quitarle su camisa, no se había fijado bien que el menor tenía varios moretones en su pecho, sí que estuvo muy cerca de morir.

Miyagi comienza a chuparle una tetilla y Shinobu se arquea.-Ah…Miyagi.-

-Te amo, te amo demasiado Shinobu.-Dice luego de chuparle por unos segundos su tetilla quedando totalmente erecta.

Miyagi mete su mano dentro del pantalón del menor y comienza a acariciarle lentamente su miembro.

-¡Ah! Yo…también…te…amo.-Dice Shinobu entre gemidos, se extrañaba de la actitud del mayor, pero no podía negar, que le encantaba lo que le hacía.

-Te voy a hacer mío, pequeño.-Dijo Miyagi mientras lo masturbaba.

-Ya…lo soy…tonto.-Y pasando los minutos, hicieron el amor como nunca lo habían hecho, de una manera lenta, y delicada.

* * *

Para no llevarme todo el crédito, en la parte donde Shinobu muere, me basé en una escena de una serie pero no diré como se llama para no dar spoiler :I y ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 6

Buenas, les agradezco por haber estado leyendo la historia, y espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 6***

*1 semana después*

Ya había pasado una semana desde que a Shinobu lo habían atropellado, ya el menor se había acostumbrado a estar en silla de ruedas pero ya se estaba fastidiando el depender tanto de su pareja, se sentía en cierta forma como una "carga" para él, pero no le decía nada, le fastidiaba el no poder hacerle de comer, o de poder ir a la universidad, o de que su pareja volviera al trabajo, tantas cosas de que se sentía culpable, y veía a su pareja siendo más amoroso, ¿tanto lo había afectado el accidente?

Un día, Miyagi y Shinobu estaban viendo televisión y Miyagi se levanta.

-Voy al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para poder hacer la cena, ya regreso.-Dijo Miyagi mientras se levantaba lentamente, le agarra el rostro al menor y le da un rápido beso, eso era lo que acostumbraba hacer cuando lo dejaba sólo aunque fuese por un momento.

Miyagi sale y Shinobu sigue viendo la televisión, a los minutos, la apaga y se trata de levantar haciendo presión en sus piernas, pero al estar parado, se tropieza y cae, en ese momento iba entrando Miyagi, lo ve caer y rápidamente deja las cosas en la cocina y va a ayudarlo.

-¡¿Shinobu?! ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta mientras lo cargaba y lo sentaba en su silla de ruedas para luego revisarlo por si se había lastimado.

-Estoy bien.-Dijo mientras se sobaba su mejilla donde se había golpeado.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?-Le pregunta Miyagi mientras se arrodillaba frente al otro y suspiraba.

-Quería comenzar a caminar, pero me caí...-Dice desviando su mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

Miyagi coloca una mano en la rodilla del menor y lo mira.-Tan desesperado estas por caminar, ¿cierto?-

-Tú no sabes lo horrible que se siente el estar en una silla de ruedas y no poder hacer nada de lo que me gusta.-Dice susurrando.

Miyagi se levanta y le acaricia lentamente su cabello.-Cierto, no lo sé, pero lo que sé es que puedo ayudarte a que comiences a caminar.-

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?- Pregunta Shinobu colocándose una mano sobre su rostro.

Miyagi le agarra su mano que tenía sobre su rostro y le agarra la otra para hacer que lo mire.

-Vamos, trata de comenzar a levantarte, yo te ayudaré.-Shinobu traga y lo mira asustado, no quería volver a caerse, pero como confiaba en su pareja, lentamente, comienza a levantarse tratando de sentir fuerza en sus piernas, se tropezó y casi cae pero Miyagi fue más rápido y lo pudo cargar evitando que se lastimara.

-¡Cuidado!-Grita sentándolo en la silla de ruedas, Shinobu suspira y baja su mirada.

-Lo sabía, jamás volveré a caminar, seré un inválido para toda mi vida.-Sin darse cuenta, el menor comenzó a llorar, no podía describir con palabras lo mucho que odiaba estar así, él era quien debía atender al mayor, no al revés.

Miyagi se pasa su mano por su rostro suspirando, tenía que buscar otra manera para que Shinobu pudiera recuperar la confianza en sí mismo y así poder caminar.

-Tengo una idea, ven, vamos a echarte un baño y te llevaré a un sitio.- Dijo Miyagi mientras comenzaba a mover la silla de ruedas.

-¿A dónde iremos?-Le pregunta Shinobu mientras dejaba que lo llevara.

-Es un secreto…-Dijo Miyagi sonriendo, lo llevaría justo en el sitio que Shinobu menos esperaba, el lugar donde lo había llevado hace unos años.

* * *

Ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 7

Nuevamente, les agradezco por haber leído y espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 7***

Miyagi ayuda a Shinobu a bañarse, lo ayuda a vestirse, y lo deja en su habitación mientras éste se bañaba y luego se viste con calma, Shinobu trataba de saber a dónde lo llevaría, pero nada que el mayor quería decirle, era una sorpresa después de todo.

*15 minutos después*

Miyagi baja a Shinobu por el ascensor, luego lo mete en el auto, guarda la silla de ruedas, cierra la puerta, se sube y comienza a andar el auto.

-¿Aún no me vas a decir a dónde vamos?-Le pregunta Shinobu cruzando sus brazos.

-No, ya te he dicho que es un secreto.-Le dijo Miyagi sin despegar su vista de la carretera.

Pasan los minutos y Shinobu se queda dormido, Miyagi se da cuenta y ríe, le encantaba verlo dormir tan relajado, llegan al sitio, Miyagi apaga el auto y suspira, agradecía que hubieran construido un camino para las personas que estuvieran en sillas de ruedas, aunque se notaba que eso era nuevo, ya que la última vez que vino, no estaba, se sale del auto, saca la silla de ruedas del menor, abre la puerta provocando que se despertara.

-Ya llegamos.-Le dijo mientras le daba tiempo para que se estirara, luego lo ayuda a subirse en la silla de ruedas y Shinobu rápidamente reconoció el lugar donde estaban.

-¿No es aquí donde está enterrada tu sensei?-Le pregunta mientras Miyagi lo llevaba por el camino lentamente.

-Así es…-

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-Ya lo verás.-Dijo Miyagi susurrando.

Llegan a la tumba de la sensei de Miyagi y éste baja su cabeza mirando la tumba.

-Sensei, creí que no volvería acá, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, el chico que amo, estuvo muy cerca de morir, y me acordé cuando tú estabas en una silla de ruedas, ¿te recuerdas?-

 ***Flashback***

 **Estaban Miyagi y su sensei frente a un lago, Miyagi sostenía la silla de ruedas donde estaba sentada su sensei.**

 **-Miyagi…Cuando yo muera, olvídame, por favor.-Le dijo su sensei con la mirada baja.**

 **-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡No diga eso! ¡Ni siquiera en broma!-Gritó un Miyagi mucho más joven frunciendo el ceño.**

 **-¿Cómo podría bromear? Tonto.-Le dijo su sensei sin levantar la mirada.**

 **-Basta, por favor. Yo…-**

 **-Sabes, yo quiero que seas feliz. Por eso si mi existencia va a volverse un peso para ti, quiero que me olvides.-Le dijo su sensei a Miyagi levantando la mirada, luego ríe y lo baja nuevamente.**

 **-¿Podrás entender? Este extraño corazón femenino.-**

 **-¡¿Cómo podría entenderlo?! Algo así…-**

 **-Miyagi, te quiero mucho. Quiero que siempre mires hacia adelante.**

 **Miyagi no dice más y abraza a su sensei mientras sentía como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.**

 ***Fin del flashback*  
** Miyagi recordaba ese día como si hubiera pasado hace muchísimo tiempo, pero luego coloca su mano sobre su frente cerrando sus ojos.

-Cuando vine con Shinobu, jamás pensé que le pasaría algo parecido a lo que te pasó a ti, por lo menos, el sobrevivió, pero viví unos momentos que parecieron ir por el mismo camino que tu viviste, ¿será que tu ayudaste a que Shinobu no muriera? Si eso hiciste, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco.-Decía Miyagi sin dejar de mirar la tumba de su sensei.

-Yo…lo amo más de lo que creí que amaría a una persona, y el sólo pensar que más nunca lo vería, eso me hizo sentir como nunca me había sentido, así de destrozado y culpable…-Comienza a llorar Miyagi y Shinobu se da cuenta.

-Miyagi…-Susurra su nombre.

-Por mi culpa está así, si sólo lo hubiera detenido unos minutos, quizás no estaría en silla de ruedas, quizás estaríamos en nuestro apartamento, hablando, o yo comiendo una comida preparada por él, pero lo que te pido por favor es…ayúdalo a caminar otra vez, por favor.-Decía Miyagi entre sollozos, se besa su mano y la coloca sobre la tumba.

-Te agradecería mucho si lo ayudaras a estar bien…-Dijo para limpiarse sus lágrimas y acercarse a la silla de ruedas donde estaba sentado Shinobu.

-Ya podemos irnos.-Dijo aun sintiendo como alguna que otra lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos.

-Miyagi…sabes que no fue tu culpa, fue culpa del conductor que se dio la fuga…-Dijo Shinobu susurrando, Miyagi no dice nada y comienza a pasar por el camino para regresarse al auto, ayuda a Shinobu a subirse, guarda la silla de ruedas y luego se sube.

-Lo siento, no quería que me vieras llorar.-Le dice Miyagi algo avergonzado.

-No fue tu culpa…-Repitió Shinobu bajando su mirada y apretando sus puños.

-¡Deja de decir que fue tu culpa, anciano! ¡Fue culpa del conductor! ¿De acuerdo?-Le pregunta Shinobu frunciendo el ceño, odiaba que el mayor se sintiera tan culpable.

-Shinobu…-Dijo Miyagi su nombre asombrado de que le gritara.

-Yo…me siento como una gran carga para ti, porque no puedo hacerte de comer, porque no podemos hacer bien el amor, porque siento que todo lo que tú haces lo haces porque te sientes culpable y no porque de verdad quieras hacerlo.-Y, sin darse cuenta, Shinobu había comenzado a llorar por la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Miyagi lo ve llorando, frunce el ceño y lo abraza con fuerza.-Se ve que eres aún un niño, siempre pensando primero en mí, yo…si, siento culpa, pero lo hago porque te amo, ¿por qué otro motivo lo estaría haciendo?-

Shinobu siente como sus mejillas se estaban calentando, levanta la mirada y Miyagi aprovecha para darle un leve beso en sus labios, ambos que jamás admitirían, es que besarse, era la segunda cosa que les encantaban hacer juntos, la primera, era hacer el amor.

* * *

Si quieren saber, la escena del flashback, es del capítulo 8 de la segunda temporada de Junjou Romantica, bueno, y ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 8

Buenas, les agradezco por haber estado leyendo, ya quedan nada más que 2 capítulos para que esta historia acabe, bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo ;)

* * *

 ***Capítulo 8***

*1 mes después*

Shinobu había ido a terapia para volver a tratar de caminar pero nada que podía, Miyagi no había vuelto a clases, había hablado con el padre del menor y habían aclarado que cuando Shinobu pudiera caminar, Miyagi volvería al trabajo, durante ese mes, Shinobu había trabajado muy fuerte, pero nada que daba siquiera un solo paso sin tropezarse, Shinobu cada vez se sentía más impaciente y eso lo demostraba, Miyagi, no decía nada al respecto, porque no sabía que se sentía el estar en silla de ruedas, un día, Miyagi estaba ayudando a Shinobu para que se levantara cuando recibe una llamada de alguien que no esperaba.

-¿Hola? ¿Si jefe? De acuerdo, nos veremos allí, si, adiós.-Dijo para colgar.

-¿Qué quiere mi padre?-Le pregunta Shinobu sentado en la silla de ruedas.

-Quiere que vayamos a cenar hoy, a las 8.-Dijo Miyagi mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste primero, anciano?-Le pregunta Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque sabía que dirías que si.-Miyagi mueve su cuello, se aleja un poco del menor y estira sus brazos.

-Vamos, sigamos practicando.-

Shinobu suspira, y comienza a levantarse lentamente, se queda quieto cuando está de pie y cuando trata de dar el primer paso se cae golpeándose sus piernas y brazos.

-¡Shinobu!-Gritó preocupado, Miyagi se acerca, lo levanta y lo sienta en la silla de ruedas.

-¿Ves? Jamás volveré a caminar.- Dijo Shinobu para fruncir el ceño, Miyagi se despeina su cabello, eso era lo que respondía el menor cada vez que se caía.

-Si caminarás, solo espera un poco, Shinobu, ya verás que caminarás, confía en mí…-Le dijo Miyagi para agarrarle su mano, Shinobu lo mira a la cara y Miyagi le da un leve beso en sus labios.

-Vamos, sigamos practicando hasta que se vuelva la hora de ir a la casa de tus padres, ¿de acuerdo?-

Shinobu asiente y siguen practicando por unas horas, Shinobu seguía cayendo y pasan unas horas hasta que deciden irse a vestir para ir a la cena de la familia de Shinobu, al llegar a la casa del menor, abre la puerta su madre.

-¡Shinobu! ¡Miyagi! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! Por favor, pasen.-Dijo la madre de Shinobu, Miyagi empuja la silla de ruedas y lo lleva hasta la sala, ya había ido antes cuando estaba casado con la hermana del menor.

Allí estaban, Risako, la ex esposa de Miyagi/hermana de Shinobu, y su padre que también era jefe de Miyagi, ambos se levantan y se acercan para saludarlos.

-You, Shinobu, que bueno que llegaron.-Dijo Risako sonriendo.

-Me alegro que estén aquí.-Dijo el padre de Shinobu.

-Ya la comida está lista, si quieren, podemos ir al comedor.-Dijo la madre de Shinobu entrando.

Todos se dirigen al comedor, y Miyagi ayuda a Shinobu a sentarse en una silla para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Se ve que han estado muy bien, ¿Cómo les va?-Les pregunta el padre de Shinobu antes de meterse un poco de comida en la boca.

-Nos va excelente, hemos podido estar más juntos desde que no voy al trabajo.-Dijo Miyagi antes de meterse un poco de comida en la boca.

-Y… ¿Cuándo es la boda?-Pregunta la madre de Shinobu haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran asombrados.

-¿La qué, mamá?-Pregunta Shinobu sonrojado, jamás había pensado en casarse con Miyagi, al menos, no últimamente.

-La boda, ustedes planean casarse, ¿cierto? Ya llevan casi 7 años juntos, ya es hora para que vayan pensando en casarse.-Dijo la madre de Shinobu lo más tranquila posible mientras miraba su comida.

Miyagi tose y mira a Risako sonrojado, ella no podía salir de su asombro.

-No hemos pensado en eso, mamá…-Dijo Shinobu susurrando.

-Pero desean hacerlo algún día, ¿no?-

Shinobu y Miyagi se quedan callados y cuando Shinobu iba a responder Miyagi se adelanta y habla.

-A mí me encantaría hacerlo.-Dijo Miyagi sonrojado, era la primera vez que admitía que se quería casar con el menor.

Shinobu sonríe y se coloca una mano sobre su boca, jamás hubiera esperado una respuesta así de su pareja.

*2 horas después*

La cena termina y Shinobu y Miyagi se van a su apartamento, cuando Miyagi ayuda a Shinobu a ponerse su pijama y lo acuesta en la cama, Miyagi se comienza a desvestir y Shinobu lo mira cruzando sus brazos.

-De verdad, haz pensado en casarte, ¿cierto?-

Miyagi se queda callado unos segundos y lo mira.-No lo había pensado hasta que tu madre nos preguntó, pero sí, me gustaría casarme alguna vez, ¿y tú?-

Shinobu baja su mirada y cierra sus ojos.-Claro que me encantaría casarme contigo, idiota, estamos destinados a estar juntos para toda la vida, así que alguna vez debemos casarnos.-

Miyagi ríe por lo que había dicho, se comienza a acostar encima de Shinobu haciendo que el menor lo mirara a los ojos.-Entonces…vamos practicando para nuestra luna de miel.-Esa simple frase, provocó que Shinobu se sonrojara como nunca se había sonrojado, Miyagi le da un beso en su cuello haciendo que el menor gimiera.

-Si eres sensible en esta zona.-Dijo Miyagi sonriendo, Shinobu infla sus mejillas y cierra sus ojos esperando un beso en los labios de parte del mayor, Miyagi entendió el mensaje y le dio un beso en sus labios metiendo su lengua, ambos hicieron el amor durante varias horas, el pensar en una posible boda, los asustaba y a la vez los emocionaba, después de todo, como había dicho Shinobu, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

* * *

Ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	10. Capítulo 9

Buenas, faltan solo este y el último capítulo para que acabe el fanfic, como ya he hecho varias veces, les agradezco por haber estado leyendo esta corta historia.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 9***

*1 semana después*

Miyagi había comprado un bastón en caso de que Shinobu volviera a caminar, un día, Miyagi decide llevarlo a un parque para ver si Shinobu pudiera tener más ganas de caminar, como era en la tarde, Miyagi pensó que sería un buen momento para llevarlo a pasear.

Miyagi se aparta de Shinobu y estira sus brazos hacia él.

-Vamos Shinobu, tu puedes.-Dijo esperando darle ánimos.

Shinobu se comienza a levantar lentamente, y cuando se queda de pie, ve al Sol recordando la luz que vio antes de que lo atropellaran, Shinobu pega un grito y cae rápidamente al suelo golpeándose la cara, los brazos, y sus piernas.

-¡Shinobu!-Gritó Miyagi acercándose, carga a Shinobu, se sienta en una banca y lo pega sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?-Era obvio que no estaba bien, pero no estaba de más en preguntarle.

-Lo recordé…-Dice Shinobu susurrando mientras sentía como algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?-Le pregunta Miyagi acariciándole lentamente su cabello.

-Cuando pasó, cuando vi la luz antes de que me atropellara…-Dijo nuevamente Shinobu susurrando.

-Shinobu.-Dijo Miyagi su nombre susurrando, dejó que el menor llorara en sus brazos por unos minutos y cuando se calmó le besa su frente.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?-Shinobu lo mira, niega y da un profundo respiro.

-Quiero intentarlo una vez más antes de irnos.-

Miyagi levanta una ceja pero no dice nada, lo sienta en la silla de ruedas, y se aleja un poco estirando sus brazos hacia él.

Shinobu cierra sus ojos por un momento, después se comienza a levantar lentamente, cuando logra mantenerse de pie, mira a Miyagi.

-Vamos, no tengas miedo, yo te agarraré.-Le dijo esperando que el menor tuviera seguridad en sí mismo.

Shinobu suelta la silla de ruedas y da un paso, Miyagi se acerca por si se caía y sonríe cuando ve que Shinobu había podido dar un paso, pero cuando el menor trató de dar el segundo, sus piernas tiemblan y se tropieza, no impacta contra el suelo porque Miyagi lo había podido agarrar a tiempo.

-¡Te tengo!-Gritó Miyagi para luego sentarlo en la silla de ruedas.

-Me quiero ir a casa.-Dijo susurrando.

-De acuerdo.-

*10 minutos después*

Miyagi y Shinobu habían llegado a su apartamento, y Miyagi pone a Shinobu en la sala, Miyagi se sienta en el sofá y lo mira.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunta mirándolo, el menor había estado muy callado desde que salieron del parque.

-Estaré mejor…-Dice Shinobu susurrando.

Miyagi se arrodilla en frente de Shinobu y coloca una mano sobre su rodilla-Ya casi lo logras, solo un poco más y ya verás que no necesitarás más estar en silla de ruedas.-Shinobu baja su mirada, había pasado más de un mes desde que lo atropellaron y aún no había podido dar ni siquiera un paso, eso lo hacía sentir tan, pero tan mal, que no quería ni responderle a Miyagi.

-Hoy hiciste un gran paso, ya verás cómo después comenzarás a caminar poco a poco.-

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo pasen 10 años?-Le pregunta Shinobu frunciendo el ceño aún sin mirarlo.

Miyagi suspira y se despeina su cabello.

-No sé por qué odias tanto el que no puedas caminar, las cosas no son tan horribles como parecen, Shinobu, tienes a mucha gente que te apoya y te ayuda para que puedas vivir bien.-

-¿Eres un idiota? Estoy seguro que no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente estar así.-Dijo Shinobu para mirarlo a la cara.

Miyagi frunce el ceño y se levanta, ya no estaba aguantando el comportamiento del menor.

-¡¿Te has dado cuenta todo lo que he hecho por ti?! Pareces un niño malcriado, se ve que no maduraste nada en estos últimos años.-Dijo Miyagi cruzando sus brazos y comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina.

Shinobu no dice nada y se coloca su mano sobre su rostro, no sabía que decirle al mayor, porque tenía razón, o al menos, sentía que la tenía.

* * *

Ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el último capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 10

Buenas, les dejo el último capítulo de la historia, fue un placer el haber estado publicando, y sinceramente, espero que se hayan divertido leyéndola.

* * *

 ***Capítulo 10***

*Al día siguiente*

Miyagi y Shinobu apenas se habían dirigido unas cuantas palabras, ambos odiaban estar peleados, en la tarde, tocaba que Shinobu practicara caminar, pero cuando fueron a la sala y Miyagi dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Shinobu le agarró el brazo.

-¡¿Qué hac…?!-Comenzó a preguntar el mayor antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡Lo siento!-Gritó Shinobu sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, ¡lo siento por parecer un niño malcriado! ¡De verdad lo siento!-

Miyagi abre un poco más sus ojos y le acaricia lentamente su cabello.

-¿Lo dices por lo de ayer? Eso fue una tontería, Shinobu.-Dijo Miyagi para comenzar a acariciarle lentamente su mejilla.

El menor, al sentir como se la acariciaba, infla sus mejillas y se sonroja.

Miyagi le levanta la cara y le da un leve beso en los labios, luego se aparta y estira sus brazos hacia él.

Shinobu da un profundo respiro, se levanta lentamente y se pone de pie.

-Vamos, da el primer paso.-Le dice Miyagi.

Shinobu duda pero estira su pie derecho y lo pone hacia delante, luego trata de hacer lo mismo con su pie izquierdo y se asombra al notar que no se había caído y que había sentido fuerza en sus piernas.

-¡¿Estás viendo?! ¡Ya puedo caminar!-Gritó Shinobu mientras caminaba lentamente, tenía sus ojos llorosos, a punto de derramar alguna lágrima.

Miyagi no lo podía creer, por fin, su pareja estaba caminando luego de tanto tiempo.

Shinobu sigue caminando lentamente hasta llegar a donde estaba Miyagi y lo abraza con fuerza.

-¡Lo hice Miyagi! ¡Lo hice!-Gritó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¡Sí, lo hiciste Shinobu!-Gritó Miyagi aguantando las ganas de llorar, el que el menor tuviera casi un mes y medio sin poder caminar, le alegraba mucho que por fin diera unos pasos, así fuesen cortos, pero al menos pudo caminar un poco.

Miyagi le acaricia su espalda lentamente, le mira a la cara y luego le da un beso en sus labios.

-Al fin…-Le dijo susurrando, Shinobu asiente lentamente y acuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor, y así estuvieron, un rato abrazados sin importarles si pasaban segundos, minutos u horas.

*2 semanas después*

Shinobu ya había dejado de usar la silla de ruedas y no necesitó la ayuda del bastón aunque Miyagi le insistía en que lo usara de vez en cuando, Miyagi ya había vuelto al trabajo hace una semana, podía decirse que las cosas estaban como antes de que Shinobu tuviera el accidente, incluso mejores, pero las cosas cambiarían, las cosas serían mucho mejor de lo que ellos pensaban.

En la tarde, Shinobu estaba haciendo el almuerzo y llega Miyagi.

-¡Ya llegué!-Gritó mientras entraba.

-Ya era hora anciano, ya estoy por terminar de hacer el almuerzo.-Le dijo mientras cocinaba sin mirarlo.

Miyagi se sienta en una silla en la cocina y cuando Shinobu termina de cocinar, le trae su comida, que tenía repollo, Miyagi no dice nada y comienza a comer, en cierta forma, había extrañado el estar comiendo lo que preparaba el menor, Shinobu comienza a comer y lo mira.

-Y… ¿Qué tal tu día?-Le pregunta Shinobu.

-Muy bien, ¿y el tuyo?-

-Bien, aunque sentí que se me durmieron las piernas de repente y tuve que usar ese estúpido bastón que me compraste.-Dijo Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

Miyagi suspira y se mete un poco de comida a su boca.- Ya te dije que tienes que usarlo por un tiempo hasta que camines bien, recuerda que hace apenas 2 semanas fue que comenzaste a caminar, no quieras correr cuando ni siquiera sabes caminar bien.-

Shinobu no dice nada y siguió comiendo, Miyagi se puso a pensar en algo que pasó 2 días antes de que Shinobu caminara.

 ***Flashback***

 **Era de noche, y Miyagi estaba en el balcón mirando a la gran luna que había, Shinobu se acababa de dormir por lo que aprovechó en estar solo un rato.**

 **-Sensei, te pido, por favor, que ayudes a Shinobu a caminar, no soporto el verlo así, ya no es el chico necio y terco del que me enamoré, bueno, si sigue siendo, pero ahora, lo veo sufrir tanto, por favor, te lo ruego, ayúdalo a caminar, si lo haces, te prometo, que le pediré que se case conmigo, sí, eso haré, le pediré que se case conmigo si lo ayudas a caminar de nuevo.-**

 ***Fin del Flashback*  
**

-¿Miyagi?-Le pregunta Shinobu esperando que Miyagi lo mirara.

-¿Mh? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Te pregunté que si te gustó la comida.-Miyagi pestañea varias veces y asiente.

-Sí, me gusto, oye, salgamos a cenar afuera, debemos celebrar que ya caminaste, ¿no?-

Shinobu lo mira extrañado, Miyagi no era esa clase de hombre que le gustaba salir mucho a comer a restaurantes al menos que se tratara de ocasiones especiales.

-De acuerdo, ¿a las 8?-

-A las 8 será.-

*Varias horas después*

Miyagi se había puesto un esmoquin y mientras Shinobu se bañaba, Miyagi aprovecha y saca una pequeña cajita negra que estaba guardada en donde el guardaba su ropa interior, abre la cajita y se ve adentro un hermoso anillo plateado con una piedra cuadrada en el medio.

-Te prometí que le pediría que se casara conmigo si el volviera a caminar, que bueno saber que lo cumpliste, sensei.-Dijo susurrando antes de cerrar la cajita y guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

*20 minutos más tarde*

Shinobu y Miyagi estaban en el auto del mayor dirigiéndose a un lugar que el menor desconocía, al llegar, Shinobu ladea su cabeza, no reconocía el restaurante.

-Es nuevo.-Dijo Miyagi mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y caminaba hacia donde estaba Shinobu.

Ambos entran, Miyagi habla con el chico que estaba en la puerta que rápidamente los lleva a una mesa, llega un mesero, ambos ordenan y Miyagi coloca sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Shinobu, no solamente vinimos a este elegante restaurante a celebrar de que ya camines.-Comenzó a decir Miyagi, Shinobu coloca sus manos sobre la mesa y Miyagi aprovecha y las agarra.

-Le prometí a sensei, bueno, también me prometí a mí mismo que si tu volvieras a caminar yo te pediría matrimonio, y eso pienso hacer…-Miyagi suelta sus manos, saca la pequeña cajita de su pantalón y la abre mostrando el hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que pasaste, me ha hecho ver que ya no quiero estar lejos de ti por el resto de mi vida, así, Shinobu Takatsuki, ¿te casarías conmigo?-

Shinobu dura unos pocos segundos mirando el anillo y luego a Miyagi, estaba muy asombrado, no esperaba que el mayor le pidiera matrimonio, sentía como sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más calientes, su boca, estaba abierta como si quisiera decir algo, pero cada segundo que pasaba el menor en silencio, parecía una eternidad para Miyagi, por lo que Shinobu decidió pestañear varias veces y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo…acepto, Miyagi, acepto casarme contigo.-Le dijo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Miyagi sonríe, le coloca el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, le agarra su rostro y lo acerca para darle un suave, pero delicado beso, aunque ambos vivieron momentos muy duros, se dieron cuenta que no podían estar más nunca separados, porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al otro, porque ambos querían estar juntos por el resto de su vida.

FIN

* * *

Ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos a la próxima! 3


End file.
